Broken Time
by Chariiyaka
Summary: An accident with a broken time turner sends Harry flying back to the Marauder Era. With no way back what will he be forced to do to survive? SBHP JPLE SSLE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

The Gryffindor Common room was covered in the usual debris and mess leftover from the day. The only sources of light were from the slowly dying fire and the lamp residing next to a table. The Common room was predictably empty at this time of night, (or this hour of the morning, it depended which way you looked at it,) except for a trio of sixth year students sitting around the lamp lit table.

"Can't you just do it for me? Just this once? Please Hermione?"

Ron was using, what he obviously thought to be the most persuasive tone of voice ever. Yet Hermione's rigid composure did not falter for a second. They must have this same conversation every day. She lifted her eye's up from the mess of parchment and books in front of her, until they met with Ron's. He was trying for the 'puppy dog-eye look', but all he had achieved so far was the equivalent expression of a young child who has just been caught stealing cookies from the jar in the kitchen. It was an expression which didn't suit Ron's features at all. Hermione simply rolled her eye's and returned to her books.

"No I cannot! Honestly Ron, how do you expect to learn anything without doing the work yourself? It's really not that difficult."

Hermione then began to replace the books, her newly finished homework, and a collection of other items such as quills and inks into her newly repaired bag. As she had stood up to leave, the seams of her bag had split, as Ron had put it 'from the weight of all those bloody books'. Thus the contents had spilled out on to the floor.

"Not difficult? Hermione, this is as difficult as it gets! Oh yeah I forgot, people of such high intelligence as yourself would find this easy wouldn't you. Well Y'know we can't all be blessed with your talents and tremendous brain power can we?"

Hermione just scoffed at that, and continued placing items in her bag. Ron tried this every time. If she refused to help, he would attempt to flatter her. But those words didn't mean a thing when spoken by Ronald Weasely, especially when homework was involved. "Shut up Ron! Do it yourself. I don't hear Harry Complaining."

Pausing in her vain attempt at squashing the last two thick books into her bag, she shot a glance at her other friend. He was also trying to finish the essay Professor McGonagall had set them, though unlike Ron he had not spent the past half an hour trying to convince Hermione to do it for him. In fact he hadn't spoken much at all, and by the looks of the almost blank piece of parchment in front of him, he had not got much work done either.

"Are you alright Harry?"

But Harry didn't even look up from his transfiguration work. In fact he made no recognition at all to the fact that Hermione had just spoken to him, but continued to stare down at his parchment, eye's glazed over, very similar to that off the expression which his and Ron's faces usually sported when they were forced to endure an hour of lecturing on History of Magic, with dear old professor Binns. So Hermione tried again, this time raising her voice slightly, and waving her hand vigorously in front of his face.

"Harry…erm Harry? HARRY!"

After Hermione's unsuccessful attempts at bringing Harry back to their world, Ron took it upon himself to do the honours, and promptly hit Harry over the head with one of the many books lying on the table. While violent, it seemed to have worked.

"OW! Huh? What?"

"Sorry mate, but you were totally spaced out."

As Ron shrugged his shoulders Harry's eye's rested on the book still in Ron's hand.

"Doesn't mean you had to hit me over the head, does it? Couldn't you have, I don't know, poked me or something?"

"We tried Harry, but you weren't paying attention. Now are you alright?"

Harry turned to face the other of his two best friends, Hermione Granger. _Was he alright? Not really_. But he wasn't about to say that, so back to doing whatever he did when someone asked him that stupid question, blatantly lying. He ran his hand backwards, through his mess of untidy, black hair before answering. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Really?" Hermione didn't sound convinced.

"Really, Hermione I'm fine!" When she continued to look concerned Harry had to try very hard not to roll his eyes at her, "honestly!"

"Honestly?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"YES!" Harry was getting a little annoyed now.

"Your one hundred percent sure your okay?"

"Hermione, you're my friend, but ask me that question one more time and I'll curse you straight into next Thursday."

That at least seemed to convince Hermione he was fine. As no more than a second later, she had jumped to her feet, swung her bag over her shoulder and moved away from the table.

"Right, well I'm off to bed. See you both in the morning!" She had only taken a few steps away from the pair when Ron called her back.

"Wait Hermione you forgot this! Actually what is this? A necklace?" Hermione glared at Ron scathingly, but walked over to the table and took the object out of Ron's hand without comment. Harry, who had continued with his work, did not look up until a glint of gold caught his eye. In Hermione's hand was a very long, fine, golden chain. On the end was what looked like an hour glass? Recognition suddenly dawned on Harry, and he couldn't help but blurt out, "A Time Turner!"

Hermione simply nodded, and Ron looked down at the object in Hermione's hand. He had been in the Hospital wing whenHarry and Hermione used it before, so he had not had the chance to see one before. Harry was confused. Hadn't Hermione returned the time turner at the end of their third year, swearing she would never use one again? Besides they had destroyed the Ministry's entire stock of turners, back during their little adventures in the Department of Mysteries. So how the hell did Hermione have one now? Harry decided to put this question to Hermione herself.

"How and why exactly, do you have a Time Turner again Hermione?"

"You should recognise it Harry. It's the same one we used to res- I mean, I used to get to all my classes, back in third year." Hermione mentally scolded herself at her careless mistake. She had been about to say 'the one we used to rescue him and buckbeak', but had luckily changed it at the last minute. Hopefully Harry hadn't noticed. Looking between the two boys, she saw they had fixed her with accusing stares, so she hastily continued. "Oh, I haven't been using it, if that's what you're thinking. Goodness No, I have enough work as it is, without the extra classes again. Not that I could use it, even if I wanted to. It's broken you see!"

"That still doesn't explain how you have it now," Harry questioned his friend.

"Well when I handed it in to Professor McGonagall at the end of our third year, she sent it back off to the Ministry. But they just sent it straight back saying it was broken, and they now had no use for it. So Professor McGonagall gave it back to me. Obviously I no longer have any use for it, but she seemed to think I might like to have it ba…"

"So it's really broken then?" Ron cut Hermione off.

"Yes, Ron, it's really broken. I don't know how, but it is. I've actually been using it as a book mark!" She placed the time turner back inside her bag, and turned on her heels, heading for the spiral staircase which led to the dormitories. "Now I'm going to bed, Goodnight!" With a swish of curly brown hair, Hermione was gone. Ron was shaking his head in almost amusing exasperation, starring at the foot of the spiral staircase, which Hermione had just disappeared up.

"Can you believe that? She's kept that time thing since third year even though it's broke, AND she's using it as a book mark. Typical!" While Ron was being blatantly amused, Harry did have to admit, it was a very 'Hermione-ish' thing to do.

The two boys were silent for a moment, apart from the quiet scratching of Harry's quill. Until Ron threw down his own quill onto the table with a dramatic groan, and stretched his arms high above his head. "There's no point trying to do this now. Not now Hermione's not here to even try and persuade to do it for me." He screwed up the piece of parchment, which he had been writing on and contained many mistakes and crossings out, into a tiny ball and threw it across the room into the dying fire.

"I'm going to bed, you coming?"

"I'll be up in a bit Ron, just let me finish this bit."

Harry dipped his quill in the ink bottle and resumed writing. Ron didn't say a word and just left Harry in the common room, climbing the spiral staircase which led to their dormitory. Once he was sure Ron was completely gone, Harry dropped his quill along with his pretence of working. He dropped his head down on to his hands, while his thoughts predictably returned, to that which he seemed to contemplate far to often. He had let himself fall into a depressed train of thought earlier, all because he had seen the word 'animagus' on the page of his transfiguration book as he had flicked through it. Thankfully his friends, (or at least Ron,) had put I t down to him 'spacing out'. At a guess from Hermione's persistent questions, she at least had realised something was wrong. She always was a lot more observant than Ron. She was also a lot more tactful than Ron, but she'd slipped up earlier. By the look on her face she'd hoped he hadn't noticed. But he had. It was hard not to have, but he ignored it and pretended he hadn't heard, that everything was fine. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Okay, that was an understatement he'd been doing that for years, just a lot more frequently as of late.

He lifted his heads from his hands, instead opting for staring at the remaining glowing embers of the fire. Harry was permanently troubled by a dull aching feeling which turned to sharp pain whenever he thought about him directly, unfortunately this happened a lot. He felt a lot more tired, and did not find any enjoyment from things anymore. He'd completely gone off food for a while. Hermione's constant badgering, that he needed to eat and he shouldn't starve himself, had soon changed that. Every meal time he now forced himself to eat, closely watched by his two friends. He knew it wasn't good, nor healthy, and he knew he wouldn't have wanted Harry to be like this. But he couldn't just wake up one morning and be over everything, he couldn't just be all smiles and happy again. Not for real anyway. Besides hadn't it been in this very fire, that Harry had seen him, spoke to him.

"UUUGH!" The bespectacled boy let out a frustrated grown, and again ran his fingers backwards through his hair, making it, if possible, even more untidy than before. He had to stop this, everyday it was the same, and it just got worse. It was no better during the night either. Harry's dreams were filled with the events of that night. It was similar to when he had witnessed Cedric die, and Lord Voldemort return. He'd had nightmares for weeks, Something Dudley; his fat lump of a cousin had been quick to pick up on. Hell who was he kidding, it was bout one hundred times worse then when Diggory died.

Harry looked around the room contemptuously, before sighing and moving away from the table. Just as Ron had done, he left all his things lying on the table and headed for the spiral staircase. His foot was on the first step when a glimmer of gold made him stop. He'd just seen it out of the corner of his eye, hanging off the arm of the nearest chair. He wondered how it had got there, as he had watched Hermione herself put it back in her bag. He supposed it must have fallen out again. Dangling right in front of him was Hermione's Golden Time Turner.

He picked it up, and slipped the fine golden chain around his neck. The metal felt cold against his skin. He held up the time turner in one hand, so it was level with his face .It didn't look any different to how he remembered it all those years ago. There was no visible damage to it, and if Harry had not known better he would have said it was a perfectly working time turner. Oh what Harry wouldn't give to go back in time? But really what was the point? You weren't supposed to change the future by going back in time, were you? But surely any change made to the present or future could only improve it. There was no way in hell it could get any worse. At least by Harry's reckoning. It certainly wouldn't make him feel any better. Going back to when he was alive, would basically just reinforce the fact that Harry had lost him. He remembered his last encounter with the turner, and one phrase seemed to jump out at him, 'We must not be seen!' Hermione had drummed that in to him. But that didn't stop him imagining, no, dreaming about what he could do if he could go back in time. He'd be able to see him again. Hear him talk, see him smile. Harry superstitiously twisted the time turner around, so it ended up doing a one hundred and eighty degree turn. But unlike before when Hermione had turned it, nothing happened. Absolutely nothing.

"You really are broken aren't you?" Harry stared at the object in his hand disdainfully, as if it was the time turner's fault it was broken, and therefore deemed unusable. He sighed and flicked one end of the hour glass shaped object and watched it spin quickly in one direction on the end of the chain, before unwinding itself and spinning twice as fast in the opposite direction. He would return the useless thing to Hermione in the morning, but for know he actually wanted to sleep.

Before Harry could even take so much as one step back towards the spiral staircase, the room appeared to be spinning. Harry hoped it wasn't because he was about to pass out, from lack of food or sleep. He was quickly surrounded by a rush of wind, and he could no longer see the common room clearly. Everything was moving so fast it appeared to be simple flashes of colour and light. He could hear noise. Voices, and laughter, though he couldn't make out who they belonged to or where they were coming from.

It was over as quickly as it had started. Harry rubbed his eye's attempting to get rid of the streaks of colour which had, it seemed, imprinted themselves upon Harry's eyes. For one brief moment, just before it had stopped. Harry had blissfully wondered whether the time turner was as broke as everybody seemed to think it was, but this thought had soon dissolved as he had been returned to the darkened common room. Nothing had changed apart from the glowing embers leftover from the fire had finally burnt themselves out. He glared at the time turner hanging around it's neck. Had that been it's idea of a cruel joke. As powerful as it was, it was still, in some sense, an inanimate object. Incapable of it's own thoughts. Yet why did it feel like it had done that on purpose.

Ignoring the impending feeling of doom, which seemed to have settled in somewhere around his stomach, Harry climbed the stairs, and entered his shared dorm room to be greeted by the site of crimson coloured curtains, drawn around four of the five beds. These belonged to his friends and fellow Gryffindor sixth years, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron. From the sounds of the heavy breathing and light snoring coming from the occupants of the beds, they were all asleep. Walking over to his own bed, Harry did not bother to get changed, or pull the red hangings closed around his bed. He fell fully clothed on top of the covers, and was asleep within minutes.

_A/N – Well that's the first chapter done. The next one will be up, well as soon as I put it up! Now in the mean time Charii would love you to Review. Charii wants to know exactly what you think of the first chapter. Constructive Criticism is loved of course. But please no flaming, and/or being deliberately mean or offensive.__ The next chapter will be a bit more….interesting. There'll be a bit more going on!_

_Warning – This story will contain relationships between people of the same gender, and opposite Genders. Don't like. Don't Read, Kay! SBHP JPLE._

_Disclaimer – I obviously do not own Harry Potter. Or any of the related Characters, names or places. JKR however does._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Who do you think he is?" Came the half curious, half wary question.

"No idea! Let me guess, another pitiful, slytherin attempt at a prank," the sneering scathing retort was thrown back at the questioner.

"Somehow I don't think so," reasoned the before curious tone. "How could a slytherin get past the fat lady, and besides, this," here he paused and used his hand to indicate something, "is hardly a prank."

"Hmph, maybe the jokes on him then," the sneering tone still evident. The person, to whom this voice belonged, suddenly delved into black robes and drew out a wand, "Hey, can I jinx him?"

"NO." A firm yet calm voice now joined the discussion, and it was he, who the one now holding a wand next addressed.

"Why not? I'll only hit him with one. Okay maybe two, but you won't be complaining if…"

"I said NO," cut across the firm voice again. His voice must have unconsciously risen, as this was shortly followed by an urgent 'Shhhhhh' noise, and a quiet squeaky comment, as yet another voice joined the discussion. This one was noticeably higher, yet quieter than all the others. "Keep your voices down!" This silenced the group for a moment.

--

Harry felt warm and content, the complete opposite to how he had felt when he fell asleep. It was strange; he hadn't felt like this in a long time. Peaceful, happy. Those feelings felt understandably foreign. He put it down to him having miraculously had a good nights sleep. No nightmares, nor visions, no flash of light accompanied by the sight of a falling body, no anything. He had forgotten what it felt like to not be constantly tired. But if he was aware of things such as this that meant he was awake, and right now Harry Potter really didn't want to be awake. He wanted to slip back into that wonderful dreamless sleep again. So ignoring the fact that it was obviously morning, and he had classes to get to, he attempted to curl up even deeper into his bed. He had no covers over him, but found he was warm enough. Strange for this time of year. He then let go of all conscious thought, and started to fall back to sleep.

--

Meanwhile, the four voices were still discussing. They were all standing, grouped around one of the beds, but with a good few feet between them and the bed. They did not appear to show any inclination to further approach it either.

"You say he was here when you woke up peter?" The firmness had disappeared, and had given way for the usual calmness, and inquisitiveness.

It was the person who spoke, with the higher squeaky voice who replied, stuttering slightly, over the first word. "Y-yes. I didn't notice at first. I just went and got breakfast like normal, then came back to get a book I forgot and he was here."

The other three were fully aware of what had happened afterwards, as it had been peter's shout that woke them, and alerted them to the presence of the mysterious figure lying in the usually unoccupied fifth bed. They had debated over the advisability of waking the mystery person, and had now moved on to the more important questions, who? When? How? As well as why? Unfortunately these questions remained without sensible answers. One of the four Gryffindors did not seem to care about the answer to said questions, but was quite content with the idea of jinxing and/or cursing him. Said person had also not lowered their wand yet.

"Just one curse?" This was followed by a short burst of laughter; one of the others had obviously found this comment amusing. Even though the firm reply was still the same, there was a tinge of amusement in the "No!" that followed.

--

Harry was awake, yet again. However he did not open his eyes. He knew he wouldn't have been able to sleep for long after waking up, yet he had tried anyway. Barely even ten minutes must have passed. Just like before, he felt light and happy. He had said himself, just last night, that he could not wake up one morning and feel normal again. Scratch normal he felt great. Besides when had he ever been normal? Unlike before, he was now aware of what was going on around him, as in he could hear voices and laughter. Probably just the others, meaning Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville, getting ready for the day. As much as he would rather remain where he was, it would do him no good to miss classes. You'd think being the Chosen one, or whatever title people used, he'd be granted the privilege of sleeping in. But No, of course not, he was expected to save the world and do it with just a few hours sleep. Ron or one of the others would probably wake him up before long; he was actually surprised they had not already done so. Unnoticed up until now, he felt a hard object pressing into the side of his head. Seeing as his version was not blurry when he finally opened his eyes he deduced it was his glasses, and he must have fallen asleep while wearing them. As Harry sat up, and slipped his legs off the edge of the bed, so his feet were on the cold floor, his hair was decidedly even more dishelved than usual, and there was a faint red mark running diagonally across the side of his cheek left from his pillow. But Harry did not notice any of this. If he had to describe the feeling with words he would have to say it felt like his chest was being constricted and all the air being forced from his lungs, as his eye's locked on to the person in front of him.

Peter Pettigrew was standing in front of him looking, younger, happier and healthier than Harry had seen him before. He needed to correct that.

"YOU!" It took no more than five quick strides, until Harry was mere centimeters from Peter. Almost instinctively his hands closed tightly around peters neck, and he was happy to see him slowly turning red, as he was suffocated.

"YOU TARITOROUS FUCKING RAT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Harry did not bother to draw his wand, Killing Pettigrew this way felt far more rewarding. He felt a sort of vindictive pleasure seeing him gasping for breath, and turning from red to purple. Not that it mattered, since he was going to kill him, but Harry had to wonder how rat had got in here in the first place. Where had Ron and the others gone? Surely Ron would have stopped him.

If Harry had not been busy choking Peter to death, while contemplating how he had got in his dorm in the first place, he would have head someone close by shout 'STUPEFY!' But he was busy, so he did not. Without even realizing someone had cast the spell, Harry's hands slipped form peters neck, and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Told you it wouldn't have mattered if I cursed him." Spat the dark voice. It was obviously him who had hit the now unconscious figure with the stunner, as his wand was still pointed directly at his head.

"Shut it padfoot! Are you okay peter?" The calmness had now given way to deep concern for his friend, and obviously not without good reason.

"Me cursing him would have obviously been the least of our problems. I mean you do realise this was practically attempted murder."

"SIRIUS!" The voice that had been so curious before was now demanding, and it rang full of warning.

"Yeah James?" This was said with a stark contrast to his previous tone, it was light and playful.

"Shut it." There was a certain finality about that, and as James turned to Peter, Sirius did not elaborate. James was obviously the only one whom Sirius would follow orders from, as he never shut up when told by anyone else. As he fell silent his eye's and his wand were still fixed upon the unconscious body, which was lying face down on the floor, though he was obviously not going anywhere any time soon.

Peters face was gradually returning to its normal colour. His hands were massaging his neck, while he gasped for breath, as if he had never truly breathed before. His eyes were watering, and it was only after several attempts were he able to answer his friend's question.

"Y-yes. I'm f-fine Remus."

All evidence to the contrary. Peter was obviously anything but fine. He was incredibly nervous, jumpy, and lacking in self confidence, and now some random stranger had attempted to murder him.

"Maybe you should go down to the hospital wing."

"N-no. Really Remus I'm f…"

"I don't think anyone should go anywhere just yet." James cut across his friend. Something had just occurred to him. But no, it was a stupid idea. How could a complete stranger know anything about that, no one knew? Still…

"He said 'you traitorous rat''. You think it was a coincidence?"

"Mere coincidence. That's all" Remus waved away the suggestion. "Now I really think Peter should go to the Hospital Wing, even just to make sure, and we should probably inform a teacher about this, maybe even the Headmaster if we can."

"You're kidding right Moony?" It appeared Sirius could no longer remain silent. "Oh yes, the teachers are going to be really understanding. I'm sure they'll believe every word we say. Yeah, Y'know I'll just hop along to old McGonagall now and tell her …"

"Tell me what, Mr. Black?"

In perfect synch with each other, four heads whipped around, to face the new arrival. Said new arrival obviously held some power over the four Gryffindors as they all fell silent and all, Sirius included, seemed to shrink at the sight. Professor McGonagall's face was rigid, and her mouth as a thin line, that in itself was a warning, this wasn't going to be good. McGonagall was strict, and had nothing against taking points from her own house, and she was frequently the one who placed the marauders in detention. In short she wasn't a teacher you messed with when she was looking at you like that.

"Tell me what?" She repeated, glaring suspiciously at Sirius. He no longer seemed to want to finish his sentence in the presence of his head of house.

"Well…we were, I mean…I was just…"

But professor McGonagall no longer appeared to be paying him the slightest bit of attention, as her usually sharp eyes had noticed what she had overlooked when first entering the dorm.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAVE YO DONE? IS THAT A STUDENT?"

"We can explain professor." Cut in Remus quickly, but she did not notice him either.

The head of Gryffindor was currently kneeling next to the unconscious figures head, two fingers pressed against the side of his neck, obviously checking for as pulse.

"I knew something was wrong. Not only did you all not appear at breakfast but you al failed to turn up for transfiguration. Even you lot can not deny that it would look infinitely suspicious!" McGonagall had fixed them all with a stern glare. She was ranting now, and nothing stopped her once she got going, and it was often best not to interrupt. "So I decide to go looking for you, and what do I find? An unconscious body lying in the middle of your dormitory, along with yourselves! You will all be serving…"

"BUT HE ATTACKED PETER!"

"A Likely story Mr. Black. As I was saying you will all…"

"Professor, I think you'll find there is some truth to what Sirius is saying." McGonagall did not immediately dismiss Lupin like she did Sirius, especially when Peter was nodding vigorously by his side. She knew what these four were like, though Lupin being a prefect was marginally more trustworthy than the other three, not to mention peter looked a little shaken up. Perhaps there was some truth to what Mr. Black had said. As Professor McGonagall considered this, Lupin continued.

"This person was here when we all woke up this morning, lying in the spare bed. He is wearing Gryffindor robes, but I don not recognize him. When he woke, he attacked peter, and Sirius stunned him."

While Lupin spoke, McGonagall had magicked the lifeless body on to a stretcher, which was floating in midair, quite unsupported.

"Surely you should be binding and gagging him, since he's already proved he's more than happy to attack innocent people."

"Mr. Potter we do not bind and gag students!" She paused before continuing. Remus was not the only one who did not recognize the boy; he was unfamiliar even to Professor McGonagall, who knew her students very well. "Now, you will all return to class while I attend to this matter. You better leave now lest you will be late for the second time today!" She left no time for comments, and swiftly walked out of the Sixth Year boy's dorm, stretcher floating alongside her. She would take the boy to the Hospital Wing, seeing as he was unconscious, and then consult the headmaster.

Lupin remained standing in the same spot, even after Professor McGonagall had left with the mystery person, while the others collected their bags and books for the remaining classes.

"C'mon Moony! Let's go!"

Lupin quietly followed after his friends, who were conversing, or more accurately arguing happily, as they walked to their next class.

"I'm surprised we got away without punishment!"

"Yeah I know what you mean; we did miss one of her precious Transfiguration lessons!"

"Eventful morning, don't you think?"

"I suppose that's one way of putting it."

"Anyone any ideas' who it was? I'd quite like to return the favour of attacking wormy here!"

"Nope."

"I-I think he looked a little like you James!"

"Oooh, harsh, wormy. But warranted, since he did attack you!"

"Yeah, Fair – HANGON! What d'you mean HARSH?"

All that was heard after that was Sirius' evil sounding laughter, as James chasing after him, shouting "Get your ass back here right now Black!" Wormtail hurried after the pair, but Remus made no move to follow after them. Sirius had one thing right though. The morning Sure had been eventful.

--

_A/N – First a big THANKYOU to everyone who added the story to their alerts and favorites list and whatever else! Plus an extra big special THANKS to everyone who left Reviews! I Love you guys! 3 So Keep the Reviews coming, pretty please, they make me Happy!_

_Disclaimer – As sad as it is, I don't own Okay! T.T_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Harry opened his eyes but was immediately forced to snap them shut again. Light, way too much light and god did it sting. He groaned and lifted his arm directly in front of his face in an attempt to shield it before opening his eyes again. His eyesight was distorted meaning his glasses had been removed but he didn't need to be able to see clearly to know where he was. There was only one place Harry knew of which greeted people with intense light. The Hospital Wing.

Sitting up in the bed he had obviously been placed in caused Harry to feel slightly disorientated but it passed quickly and within seconds he was feeling for his glasses on the bedside table. Locating them he swiftly put them on, instantly perfecting his vision. Now to figure out what the hell he was doing. He remembered going to bed as usual, then waking up and then,

"Pettigrew!"

Harry quite literally snarled the name as his memory clicked back into place. What happened? Where was Wormtail? Had they caught him or did no one know but him? Harry had to find out so throwing the bed covers off him, he made to get out of bed with the intent of finding Dumbledore when he was stopped by none other than Madame Pomfrey herself. He should have known better than to think he could just waltz out of the Hospital Wing without the med witch knowing.

"Where do you think your going? You are to remain here until the Headmaster arrives!"

Harry simply sighed. He knew from experience that there was no use in arguing with the old witch, she was nice enough but fairly strict, so he simply pulled the sheets back over him and remained where he was.

"Here, take this." The med witch ordered, holding out a flask filled with potion. Harry took it and drank it down as quickly as possible. Every potion Madame Pomfrey had ever given him always tasted vile and that one was no exception. He didn't bother to hide the grimace on his face as he handed back the now empty flask. She simply tutted and wondered off to dispose of the empty flask. When she returned Harry decided to put some of his questions to her. If he wasn't allowed to leave until Dumbledore arrived then that meant the headmaster was most likely dealing with Wormtail so he needn't worry too much about that.

"What happened to me?" Harry questioned the witch.

"You were hit by a Stunning Spell and a rather strong one at that."

Harry frowned at her reply. He couldn't remember anything past attempting to strangle Wormtail and he knew the little rat couldn't have done anything to him since he couldn't even breath. Did he have an accomplice with him then?

"You must have deeply annoyed Mr Black."

Harry immediately glared directly at Hogwart's Matron, "What's THAT supposed to mean?" Madame Pomfrey was clearly taken aback by the fierceness behind his words as her face was laced with confusement. She was prevented form answering however as at that moment the Hospital Wing doors were thrown open and in marched Dumbledore along with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor!" Once again Harry threw the sheets off him about to get up but a glare from Madame Pomfrey refrained him from actually going anywhere.

"Poppy I wonder if we could have a few minutes privacy?" Dumbledore requested gesturing towards Harry. Well of course she would agree so it really was no surprise when the med witch simply nodded and trotted off towards her office, Once the door snapped shut Harry turned to the headmaster and his head of house.

"Sir, Pettigrew was in my dorm. Him and some other Death Eater, they're in the castle! You've caught…" Harry spoke very quickly to the headmaster but he still didn't manage to f finish what he wanted to say before being interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Inside the Castle! I should hope he's inside the castle! As for being a Death Eater…"

She stopped her rant when Dumbledore made a silencing gesture with his hand and offered her a cold, "Minerva." The transfiguration looked a little annoyed but did not continue ranting. Dumbledore then returned his attention to Harry and simply asked, "Why did you attack Mr Pettigrew?"

Harry was a little confused. Professor McGonagall had proclaimed that she hoped Wormtail was inside Hogwarts. Did that mean he had been caught and she was simply insinuating she hoped he was still in their custody. Yet somehow that didn't seem to fit the way she had said it. His confusement only increased with Dumbledore's question and he stared at him in disbelief.

"Why did I attack him?" Repeated an incredulous Harry. Was it not blatantly obvious? This was the real Dumbledore wasn't it?

"I though that would have been obvious Sir? I should have just let Remus and Sirius kill him when they had the chance back in third year. I was young and more than a little naïve, but now I can gladly say I've grown up. I want him dead!"

Dumbledore's and McGonagall's shock and surprise took Harry himself by surprise. What had they been expecting? Granted he had changed a little over the past few months. Now revenge was also on his To Do list as well as 'Save the sodding world' courtesy of everyone else. But really, what else was he supposed to do when a Death Eater turns up in his dorm, just let him waltz away?

Their shock slowly turned into suspicion. "Who are you?" Queried Dumbledore, fixing Harry with a calculating look.

Harry's mouth literally dropped open after that question. "WHAT! What d'you mean, Who am I!"

What in the world was the old man on about? He couldn't be serious. How could they not know who he Was? By the looks on both their faces they were being serious. Dumbledore was frowning and Professor McGonagall's eyes were narrowed at him in suspicion.

Okay what was going on? There were Death Eaters in Hogwarts and no one knew he was. Was this kind of Alternate Reality?

No. Harry's eyes widened as the realisation came to him. There was no way, absolutely no freaking way! He couldn't of… But he had to be sure. So fumbling with the neck of his robes trying to pull out a thin gold chain he asked his own question. "What's the date?"

No matter what they said, either way the outcome would be a problem.

"September 29th," stated Professor McGonagall as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, but what year is it?" snapped Harry.

"1976," supplied Dumbledore as if it was a normal question.

The Head of Gryffindor looked a strange mix between being miffed at being snapped at and amused by the stupid questions about the date and year.

"Your from a different time aren't you my boy?"

Why did things always have to happen to him? What kind of idiotic, incompetent person had checked the Time Turner at the Ministry anyway? Not only had he been thrown back in time, but thrown back to 1976. Someone up there really hated him.

McGonagall gaped at the headmaster who appeared completely untroubled and unsurprised by this information. "Yes I am and I'm going back to my time right now."

Harry pulled the hourglass shaped time turner out form under his robes and held it by the fine chain it hung from. He knew how they worked having used one before to go back in time back in third year to save buckbeak but he hadn't heard of them being used to go forward in time. When he and Hermione used it time had just caught up with its self.

If they can go back in time, they can surely go forward in time reasoned Harry. Perhaps it came down to how you turned it. Turn it one way you travel to the past, turn it the other you head into the future. Only which way was which and how many times did he need to turn it? He'd just flicked it before not expecting anything to happen so he could always just flick it again and hope for the best.

Deciding to go with that Harry flicked the Time Turner and as it spun round waited expectantly.

Nothing happened.

Harry flicked it again and followed the dizzying movement of the hourglass closely.

Again nothing happened.

"It's not working." Stated Professor McGonagall dryly. Harry didn't even bother looking up at the two people standing beside the bed before snapping at them.

"Yes I can see that!"

Normally Harry wouldn't dare talk to Professor McGonagall in such a way, but technically this McGonagall wasn't his teacher and seeing as she wasn't going to find out who he was she couldn't call him on it in the future, well his present. Besides he was getting annoyed now as he flicked the time turner with increasing desperation.

After what was probably the tenth time of watching the time turner spin around Dumbledore spoke.

"What is your name?"

As Harry stopped trying to get the time turner to work he looked up and realised Professor McGonagall had left and he hadn't even noticed. As for the Headmasters question Harry wasn't entirely sure he should answer it. Granted he had well and truly broken the 'Must not be seen' rule so it couldn't really get much worse, but being seen and actually interacting with people of this time was majorly different.

Harry got the feeling that was something he wouldn't be able to avoid if the time turner continued to insist on not working. So ignoring the little voice inside his head which sounded suspiciously like Hermione telling him he really shouldn't say anything Harry offered his name to Dumbledore. At least McGonagall isn't here to hear who I really am, thought Harry.

"My names Harry," he hesitated deciding whether to give his last name. No doubt the old wizard would figure it out anyway so he quietly added, "Harry Potter.

"Well then Harry perhaps we should continue this in my office it would be much safer. I shall inform Madame Pomfrey if you just want to wait by the door for a moment."

Continue what in his office? Did Dumbledore know how to get the time turner working again? If so why not just tell him so he could get back to his own time as soon as possible? No doubt his friends would be going frantic right now. I might as well seeing as I can't exactly remain sitting here until I manage to go home. So with that thought Harry slid of the bed and walked over to stand by the hospital wing doors to await the headmaster.

He was surprised Dumbledore hadn't said anything further about his name. The old wizard would have undoubtedly made the connection.

Harry wasn't made to wait long as a few seconds later Dumbledore was exiting the med witch's office. He wondered what the headmaster had told her since he was technically a completely unknown student who had attacked someone. He had to admit if he was in the staffs position he would be mighty suspicious of himself. So why wasn't Dumbledore? He hadn't even showed any surprise when he confirmed he was form a different time.

"Shall we?" Dumbledore was holding the door open clearly indicating that Harry should go first. If Harry found it a little strange he didn't say anything. He simply walked through the door and with Dumbledore following headed for the Headmasters office.

It's probably a test, realised Harry. He claimed to be a student here form a different time so he should know his way around Hogwarts. This was Dumbledore's way of seeing if he knew his way around the school. Then again if he was lying and was secretly a death eater posing as a student he would also know his way around the school having either gone here before or through research, so really it didn't prove much.

Harry took the quickest route he knew from the Hospital Wing up to Dumbledore's office, so it did not take long before the pair approached the gargoyle which guarded the headmaster's office. They had met no one in the silent corridors on the way there but whenever they approached a classroom the noise level increased which clearly meant it was class time.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly as Dumbledore gave the password and the gargoyle moved to let them in. Some things never changed then, but he had to run out of sweets eventually.

After ascending the moving spiral staircase and entering the office Harry saw it wouldn't undergo any major changes in the next twenty years. Perhaps there were fewer book sand funny looking objects covering the many shelves which lined the walls of the office but they really were the only differences.

As Dumbledore took the seat behind his desk Harry sat down in the chair he usually occupied on every visit to Dumbledore's office and as the headmaster fixed Harry with his ever so familiar piercing gaze the interrogation so to speak began.

"What year would you happen to be from?"

"1996."

"How exactly did you come to be here?" Harry saw Dumbledore's eyes flick to the time turner now hanging in front of his school robes.

"It was an accident. The time turner, it was supposed to broke. Just wait until I get o my hands on whichever idiot at the Ministry it was who said it was broke. Joke not literally." He added quickly as he saw the headmasters expression change.

The last thing he needed was to be seen as some evil, violent person especially after the whole Wormtail ordeal. He'd have to be careful with the flippant remarks.

"A friend of mine used it one year to get to all her classes. At the end of the year it was sent back to the Ministry but they sent it back claiming it to be broken." Harry deliberately left out the part of them using it to save buckbeak thinking it would be best if he didn't mention too much.

"What she wanted with a broken time turner I will never know but she kept it. Last night she dropped it, I picked it up and flicked it, nothing happened and I went to bed. Well it obviously wasn't nothing since I've ended up here."

"Yet the Time Turner did not work earlier."

"No." Harry refrained himself form snapping or being sarcastic like he had towards Professor McGonagall earlier. Instead he slipped the golden chain over his head and passed the time turner across the desk so Dumbledore could examine it like he would undoubtedly need to.

Harry was a little surprised how easily the Headmaster appeared to believe him. He'd expected to be Legilimized at the very least. He hadn't expected to simply be asked a few basic questions then trusted.

As Harry sat there in silence while Dumbledore examined the time turner he realised how hungry he actually was. It was hardly surprising since he hadn't been eating properly lately not to mention he'd spent the morning in the Hospital Wing. Twenty minutes passed and as the spells Dumbledore was casting on the time turner became more complex he figured it was going to take a while so he decided to speak up.

"Professor would it be alright If I went and got something to eat while you examine the time turner?"

Dumbledore paused his spell casting to reply. "Yes, yes. I'm sorry Harry I should have thought. Lunch will finish in half an hour but that's plenty of time to eat."

"Thank you sir." Harry got up to leave, feeling very grateful for the chance to eat but paused at the door when Dumbledore spoke again. "Time is a dangerous thing Harry. I suggest you take care with what you do and say around certain people."

"Yes sir."

As Dumbledore went back to the time turner Harry left the headmasters office. He hadn't thought about that, or more accurately didn't want to. If he turned up in the Great Hall some people were bound to have questions. Perhaps he could eat in the Kitchens but Harry didn't know how the elves took to students visiting the kitchens in this time. For now he would eat in the Great Hall. If things got too awkward he'd go down to the kitchens.

Harry didn't pass anyone on the way down to the hall from Dumbledore's office, though that was to be expected considering what time of day it was. Hopefully by the time he got back to Dumbledore's office he would be heading back to the future.

Walking through the massive doors of the hall, Harry was greeted with the appetizing smell of food and the general noise level associated with meal time at Hogwarts. He made his way directly over to the Gryffindor table on the far side of the hall. No one paid him any attention at all.

He chose to sit a little away from everyone else as he was sure the other students would realise he didn't actually belong in their house. As soon as he sat down Harry got that uncomfortable feeling which usually meant someone was watching him. Looking up from his long needed food he saw someone was indeed watching him. Professor McGonagalls' eyes were fixed on him and her face was set in a grim frown. Once she realised Harry had noticed the head of Gryffindor swiftly fixed her attention elsewhere.

Harry couldn't help but smile and however small for once it wasn't forced. He'd been thrown back into the past to a time he'd really not be in, with people he really didn't want to think about. He'd attacked a teenage Wormtail, ended up in the Hospital wing, been taken to Dumbledore's office and here he was now actually eating dinner under the suspicious glares of a younger Professor McGonagall. However serious the situation was he couldn't help but se the funny side to it. It was typical really, only he would go through stuff like this and still see the humorous side to the situation.

Finishing his lunch Harry stood up off the bench and took a step away from the table only to walk smack bang into somebody else. He was about to hastily apologize and walk away quickly when he realised who it was he had walked into. Fate clearly hated him more than usual today. Harry looked down at the white, clearly scared face of Peter Pettigrew. A cruel smirk made it's way onto his face. So the little rat was scared of him was he? Perhaps fate didn't hate him as much as he originally thought. The Wormtail form his time was currently unavailable so why not have some fun with the teenage Wormtail. As he was about to address the younger version of the man he would very much like to kill somebody else called out the soon to be traitors name.

"Peter! There you are, we …YOU!" Said persons attention was soon turned to him though and Harry got the feeling the only thing preventing him form being cursed right then and there was the presence of the majority of the staff all seated at the staff table.

Unfortunately Harry knew the presence of teachers wouldn't completely deter this person. He wanted to flinch away from the angry, hateful glare locked on him but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to even move a muscle. He felt torn between running in the opposite direction as fast as he could and throwing his arms around the person in front of him.

Sirius Black was standing directly in front of him looking no more than a day over sixteen yet easily recognisable, a look of utter resentment upon his face but most importantly alive and Harry couldn't do a thing.

After his godfathers death he'd felt empty, completely lost and detached from everyone and everything not to mention on top of all that he'd finally found out about that damn prophecy. After that all normal eating habits and sleep patterns had flown out the window.

Yet there he was. Sixteen years old and not a care in the world, standing only an arms width away clearly determined to defend his so called friend and Harry couldn't do Anything.

It was saddening, no aggravating, no that wasn't quite right either. There wasn't really a word which could properly describe how he was feeling.

As two figures came up either side of Sirius Harry didn't really need to look to know who they were. After all if Wormtail and Padfoot are close than Prongs and Moony won't be far away. It was strange and a little amusing seeing the teenage versions of Lupin and his own Father. With Pettigrew he just wanted to murder him where he stood, with Sirius, well lets not get into that but with James and Remus he just wanted to smile. This was technically the first time he had seen his dad alive and breathing since he was one year old, but it wasn't painful or sad. It was a bit weird since everything about them was practically the same, apart from their eyes obviously. It was like looking at himself just with a couple of deliberate mistakes. Harry's attention soon snapped back to Sirius though.

"Just who are you?"

Out of all the questions they all most likely had he just had to go and ask that one. Great. What exactly was he supposed to say to that? Not good, this was exactly what Dumbledore meant, c'mon think, THINK!

"I'm a new student here!" Harry replied calmly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world while mentally panicking and racking his brains for something to say. At the rate he was going he should probably give up the career as an Aurour and become an actor, after saving the world of course. "The names Har-Harold Carlson. Though I go by Harry."

It was the first name that popped into his head, goodness knows why he just hoped he could keep up with their questions. "So, just who are you?" Harry mocked. He wasn't sure how long he could keep up the calm and confident act.

"Carlson?"

Harry's eyes flicked over to James who looked thoughtful, he had spoken before Sirius could reply but he wasn't looking pleased about being mocked. Harry didn't like the look on his dads face, it would surely mean trouble for him. Oh God, don't say the name meant something.

"I think I've heard of your Family. Pure blooded, American, Dark Wizards if I'm not mistaken. Think Malfoys only American." He added for the benefit of his friends.

Brilliant, though Harry, just bloody brilliant. He'd even said 'please' but that obviously wasn't enough. The name just had to mean something but to be the Family Name of a dark pure blooded family was just his luck. Only he would come up with a name like that when trying to be inconspicuous. He wanted to gag at being compared to the Malfoys even if he was pretending to be a Carlson. He couldn't imagine how anyone else could be like them. Well on the bright side he didn't need to come up with some story about his family. Harry nodded in answer to James' question.

He watched as James titled his head to the side slightly and frowned at him. "We wouldn't happen to be related would we. Though I don't recall my family ever being related to yours. It's just we do look one hell of a lot alike."

"Perhaps," Harry replied simply. "There's always the possibility with Families as large as ours but I doubt it. You're a Potter aren't you?" He added. Since he was now a pureblood he could 'pretend' to know the pureblood family names. Sure it was a little strange pretending to know people by Family name, he really didn't know much about the whole pureblood status thing. When he got a nod from his father he turned to Sirius, "You're a Black are you not."

"Yes but that's beside the point. Why the hell did you attack Peter?"

They were starting to gather some attention now. Harry noticed a number of students plus one increasingly suspicious transfiguration teacher looking their way. Hopefully none of the students watching them had heard any of what had been said so far.

Now what was he supposed to say to that? He glared down at Wormtail who took a step further behind the other three marauders. Was he really that pathetic, why in the world did they all put up with him Still glaring at Wormtail who was half hiding behind his friends he decided to give them some semblance of truth.

"Simply because he is the spitting image of the traitorous little shit responsible for my parents death. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting with the Headmaster." Without waiting for a response Harry promptly pushed past the group and left the Great Hall.

--

Sirius just glared after the retreating figure until he felt a hand settle on his shoulder. It was James. "C'mon Padfoot we have to get to class, we can question the new guy some more later."

Sirius didn't bother replying he just followed his three friends to their first class of the afternoon. They'd never had anyone transfer in the middle of term before, heck they'd never heard of anyone transferring full stop. It was a little suspicious. Why would the son and probable Heir of a dark pure blood family suddenly transfer to Hogwarts?

Oh well, Sirius figured he could just ask him later, right now it was double potions, with the slytherins. Perfect, just what he needed. Classes with the slytherins were always such a good form of entertainment, or more accurately Snivellus was such a brilliant form of entertainment. Two hours of potions gave the marauders ample time to annoy the greasy git.

--

Harry hadn't wanted to meet the marauders or speak to them, especially not like that, seeing as he now had to return to his own time, in which two were dead and a third would soon be joining them if he had anything to say about it.

Walking in to the Headmaster's office for the second time that day Harry expected to see an eager looking Dumbledore sitting behind his desk ready to tell Harry he had successfully fixed the Time Turner, alas when did anything ever go the way he expected it to. Dumbledore was in fact sitting behind his desk but he wasn't looking at all happy.

"Ah, Harry, pleasant lunch I hope?"

As he took the seat in front of the desk he was about to reply with 'yes' when he figured it wouldn't matter if he told the truth. "Awkward at best but that doesn't matter since I'm going back to my time, right sir?"

"You didn't do or say anything which could be problematic?"

He knew it. Dumbledore had completely ignored his question. There was clearly a problem with him leaving.

"I don't think so sir. Though a few students may wonder where the supposed new student has disappeared to come tomorrow morning."

Dumbledore's face became even more serious after that. "Unfortunately, you may still be here tomorrow morning."

Harry remained silent waiting for him to elaborate on that statement, though it wasn't as if he couldn't guess already what the Headmaster was about to say.

Dumbledore picked the time turner up of the desk from where it had been innocently lying and let it dangle between them on the golden chain. "I'm sorry to say this time turner is completely unusable. I have done every test imaginable and while it shows no evidence of physical damage, it no longer contains nay magical source. It is, as your ministry claimed, Broken." The old wizard gave it a flick as if to emphasise his point which it did when nothing happened.

It was one thing for the Ministry to say it was broken, but Dumbledore as well. How could Harry's appearance here be explained then? He opened his mouth to ask Dumbledore that very question though it never cam out.

"Sir?"

Dumbledore was fading, disappearing right before his eyes.

"SIR!" Harry stood up but before he even took a step closer to the desk Dumbledore was gone.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

--

_A/N - I was completely astonished by the response I got to this fic, especially since it's only my first and we're only on the third chapter as of now. I'd like to thank everyone who has added it to their faves list or Alert list. Plus an Extra Special Big THANKYOU to all the people who left me reviews for the last chapter!!_

_Now how about you all make me even more Happy and leave me lots more Reviews!!_

_- C_


End file.
